Save Our Seeds
.]] Save Our Seeds is a Brain Buster that takes place in every world of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. There were three levels in each area before the 1.7 update. Currently, there are two in every world, excluding Big Wave Beach which has three Save Our Seeds levels. In these Brain Busters, the player needs to protect all the endangered plants to get a star before the 1.7 update. After the 1.7 update, the objective is still the same, but only requires the player to progress on the map. If an endangered plant gets eaten or destroyed, the game says "THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR PLANT!" instead of "THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR BRAINS!" and the player loses the game in a similar manner with a different losing sound effect. If an endangered Iceberg Lettuce freezes a zombie, the player will lose in the same manner, even though Iceberg Lettuces cannot be eaten by zombies and those are only shown in Piñata Parties. Similarly, in Big Wave Beach - Day 30, when an endangered Guacodile rushes away to eat the row of zombies, the player also loses, even though Guacodiles cannot be eaten by zombies. The plants to save are Sunflowers in Ancient Egypt and Kung-Fu World, Spring Beans in Pirate Seas, Wall-nuts in Wild West, Citrons and Starfruits in two separate levels of Far Future, Puff-shrooms and Magnet-shrooms in two separate levels in Dark Ages, Potato Mines, Banana Launchers and Guacodiles in three separate levels of Big Wave Beach, Pepper-pult in Frostbite Caves and a couple of plants in Piñata Parties. Levels The Roman numerals are the the level numbers before the 1.7 update for Ancient Egypt, Pirate Seas, and Wild West. For Far Future, Dark Ages, Big Wave Beach, and Piñata Parties, it is used for disambiguation purposes. The parentheses show where the level is located after the 1.7 update, or if the level is removed in the update altogether. Ancient Egypt All endangered plants are Sunflowers. Pirate Seas All endangered plants are Spring Beans. Wild West All endangered plants are Wall-nuts. Far Future Dark Ages Big Wave Beach Frostbite Caves Piñata Party Gallery Trivia *If the player digs up the endangered plants before the 1.9 update, he or she will lose in the same manner. This will be because the player loses when the plant is removed from the space, which by normal means would occur when its health reaches zero and disappeared. When the player digs up an endangered plant, it has the same effect as if a zombie ate it, thus making the game think a zombie ate it and making the player fail the level. After the 1.9 update, however, shovels have no effect on endangered plants. * Even though the player's brains are not eaten if the plant is eaten, the brain is still shown if the player loses. *Save Our Seeds is a reference to the phrase "Save Our Ship" or "Save Our Souls", also known as S.O.S used in emergencies. *The endangered plants are placed on yellow and black squares, or the universal caution sign, with diagonal stripes. *In Pirate Seas, if a Zombie Parrot steals an endangered plant, the black and yellow square is stolen along with that plant. *Far Future, Dark Ages and Big Wave Beach are the only worlds so far to have more than one type of endangered plant. Strangely enough, Far Future - Day 20 involves Starfruits, premium plants, as the endangered plants. *In real life, endangered plants are usually on the endangered species list for a long time period, but in this Brain Buster, each plant is only on the endangered species list for one or two levels. *If a Mecha-Football Zombie pushes an endangered plant, the tile with it will also move. *Sometimes, the brain will not show up if the endangered plants were eaten by the zombies. This can be a glitch. *Due to a possible glitch, Wall-nut First Aid does not work on the endangered Wall-nuts in the Wild West Save Our Seeds levels. ** Perhaps it was done on purpose so the level would not be too easy. *There is only one Save Our Seeds level in Kung-Fu World. **The plant being saved is the Sunflower, similar to Ancient Egypt. ***Also, there are no Key Gates for Save Our Seeds in Kung-Fu World. *When the player starts a level, he or she can sometimes see the dirt under the endangered plants from the planting animations. *The endangered tile can be on Lily Pads. It covers the Lily Pad, making them unseen. The only way for this to happen is via Fisherman Zombie in Big Wave Beach - Day 23. *Tile Turnip cannot be planted on the endangered plant, but an endangered plant can still use Power Tiles. *On Dark Ages - Night 12, if the player lets the endangered Puff-shrooms disappears, the game over text "Puff-shroom did not survive!" appears instead. *Big Wave Beach is the only world that has three Save Our Seeds levels after the 1.7 update. Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Pirate Seas Category:Wild West Category:Far Future Category:Dark Ages Category:Kung-Fu World Category:Brain Busters Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum Category:Frostbite Caves